


Warm

by TamiHaru



Category: Karneval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gareki and Nai spend their night in Research Tower (?), Gen, Takes place when Kafka had kidnapped Tsukumo, fluff and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamiHaru/pseuds/TamiHaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find comfort from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

_Where Tsukumo is?_

Nai wasn’t sleepy at all. He felt shivers running through his back and he was freezing. He’s worried about her, and he felt that the bad people taking away Tsukumo was his fault. He felt so weird and sad. “Is Tsukumo alright?” he whispered by himself.

He suddenly heard Gareki sigh in his sleep. Nai gets up from his bed. “So cold.” he whispers when he goes under Gareki’s covers. He snuggles closer to his friend, but accidentally wakes him up. “What…?NAI!?” Gareki almost shouts. Now he’s fully awake. “Gomen… I’m cold.” Nai mumbles against Gareki’s side. “Tch. Don’t come into someone’s bed when they are sleeping, you fool.” Gareki says and tries to move further away. “But Gareki is my friend, not just someone.” Nai replies and snuggles closer. Gareki feels his cheeks warming. “When did I say that I’m your friend?”

_"I don’t know. You just are."_

_"Tch."_

Just when Gareki was drifting back to sleep, he felt that Nai was squeezing him harder. “What is it? You have another reason to squeeze me to death than coldness, right?” he mumbled. “Is Tsukumo okay?” Nai whispered. _Oh, he’s thinking about Tsukumo._ "I think she is. She’s smart, strong and also part of the Circus. I think we’ll see her soon, so try to sleep, fool." Gareki said and tweaked a strand of Nai’s hair.

_"Ittai!" Gareki smiled a little for Nai’s reaction._

_It didn’t take too long when both fell asleep together, and in the end, no one heard Nai’s silent whisper:_

_“Warm.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So.
> 
> This thingie was my first fanfiction oneshot EVER. Posted in Tumblr one and a half year ago, give or take.
> 
> Thank you for reading. c:
> 
> ~Tami


End file.
